


Gallagher family dynamics

by LeeJean



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: COVID-19, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Homework, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Bonding, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Post Season/Series 10, Pre-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeJean/pseuds/LeeJean
Summary: Liam and Mickey share the house as Chicago begins to open up after the first wave of COVID-19.‘It takes Mickey a while to realize how much time he spends alone with Liam in the Gallagher house.  Liam’s doing his schoolwork from home.  He calls it ‘distance learning’, and Mickey can’t believe the kid is actually still working so hard when he doesn’t have classes to attend.‘
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	Gallagher family dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Shamless-typical slurs (nothing you haven’t heard watching the show, but still, I felt weird typing them, so I wanted to warn you all).
> 
> Not beta-read

“Hey Mickey?Can I ask you something?” Liam says.He’s studying the screen of a beat up old laptop as he walks into the living room.

“Sure, kid,” Mickey replies from his place on the couch.He’s leaning back, feet propped up on the coffee table, eating a bowl of spaghetti that’s balanced precariously on his chest.

“This is my new online assignment,” Liam says, holding the laptop in front of Mickey’s face.Mickey sighs and straightens up, putting his snack on the table so he can grab the computer.

“Oh, shit,” Mickey says after reading the screen.Poor kid.

_Family Dynamics Assignment_

_Family dynamics refers to the patterns of interactions among relatives, their roles and relationships, and the various factors that shape their interactions._

_Your job is to:_

  1. _Research the six differing family types and identify where your family fits.Please be specific, using personal details to support your conclusion._
  2. _Determine your role within your family._
  3. _List three challenges your family is facing, and, if possible, how you are dealing/will deal with these problems._
  4. _List three family structural issues that influence the dynamics of your family._
  5. _Interview a member of your family (preferably one in an authoritative role, such as a parent or guardian).In this section, you are allowed creative license.Some potential things to discuss might be:_


  * _their current role within the family_
  * _role within their family as a child_
  * _strengths of your family_
  * _challenges to work on_
  * _an overview of their partnership, if applicable, and it’s role in the family dynamic_



“Yeah,” Liam sighs morosely.

“I gotta be honest, most of that went right over my head,” Mickey admits with a grin, passing the computer back.Liam grips it tightly, knuckles turning pale. 

“It’s ok.I just need your help with the last bit.I’m wondering...would you mind if I interviewed you for the assignment?”

“Are you fucking serious?”Liam nods solemnly.“That’s a dumb fucking idea, man.”

“No, I’ve thought a lot about it.”Liam takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the little speech he’s about to make. “Look, my mom is dead.My dad is...Frank.”

“Good point,” Mickey mutters.

“Fiona is my guardian, but she’s gone.Lip doesn’t live in the house with us.Debbie was just convicted as a sex offender.Carl’s barely a legal adult.That leaves you and Ian.”Liam crosses his arms on his chest and fixes Mickey with an appraising stare.“I don’t want to drag Ian’s mental health issues into a school assignment.So...”

“So that leaves me?Your brother’s psychopath new husband?” Mickey asks.“Scraping the bottom of the fucking barrel, kid.”

“First off, no, I’m not.Secondly, you’re not a psychopath.”

Mickey scoffs.“Sure about that?”

A small smile creeps over Liam’s face.“Yes, actually.I did research on the subject.When you escaped prison, Ian mentioned that you were a psychopath.But he was wrong.I mean, you have obvious tendencies, like inclination to violence, antisocial behaviour, juvenile delinquency.”Liam is full-out grinning now, and Mickey can’t help but smile back, shaking his head.“But psychopaths also don’t feel empathy.They find it hard to make emotional connections, form lasting relationships.They generally don’t love anyone but themselves.”

Mickey feels a prickling heat crawl up his neck. He looks away, thumbs his nose as Liam continues, “that’s not you.Right?”

He thinks about Ian: floppy-haired and freckled, pounding on his door as a teenager.Cuddling Yevgeny.Smiling at him on the road to Mexico, the sun making his red hair brilliant and blinding.He thinks about prison, about ‘I want to be where you are, Mickey,’ and says, “Nah, that ain’t me.”

“Good.So, you’ll do it?” Liam asks hopefully.

“Yeah, alright,” Mickey agrees irritably, waving his hand at Liam. “You’re gonna have to do a lot of editing.I ain’t gonna watch my mouth or anything.”

“I know,” Liam says, resigned.“It’s cool.”

“When do you want to do this shit?”

Liam glances back at the laptop.“I’ll need to complete the other parts first, get a good grasp on the subject.I’ll let you know.”

“Good,” Mickey says, falling back into the couch cushions.“Hey, pass me my spaghetti on your way out, would ya, nerd?

“Sure,” Liam says, handling Mickey the bowl of cold noodles.“And Mickey?”Mickey looks over at Liam, eyebrows raised.“Thanks.”

“You got it, kid,” Mickey replies fondly.

———

“Your brother asked for my help with his homework today,” Mickey mumbles into Ian’s clavicle.He loves that clavicle, loves the pull of pale skin stretched across bone, the smattering of freckles that resembles a bullet.Loves that kissing and sucking on it will make Ian moan, grip Mickey’s hair, pull him up for a frantic kiss.He gives it a soft lick as he feels Ian’s body shake with laughter.“Yeah, that was my first reaction.”

“Isn’t Lip the obvious choice?” Ian asks.His voice is heavy, like the words are an effort to push out.Mickey lets out his own puff of laughter.Ian gets so fucking lazy after a hard fuck sometimes.And cuddly as a fucking koala.He’s got his arms wrapped firmly around Mickey, locking him in place, even though Mickey’s weight must not be comfortable. 

“It’s some family project thing.He needs someone who lives in the house.”

“Not to be rude, Mr. Gallagher,” Ian says with a chuckle, “but you’ve only been part of the family officially for a few months.Is it like a family tree?How are you gonna know the answers to that?”

“Family tree?Bitch, I wish.This shit is way more complicated. Glad I ain’t in middle school anymore.”Mickey shuffles up, presses his mouth to Ian’s neck.“Nah, it’s just a dumb interview. He’s gotta do all the family research shit himself.”

“Well, if you’re sure?” Ian asks doubtfully.

“Eh, what else am I gonna do to pass the time while you’re workin’ hard at your shitty job?” Mickey says.He fists a hand into Ian’s hair, drags his mouth up Ian’s neck until their lips meet.Mickey lets the kiss grow until heat floods his body.He pulls away, and says, “I don’t mind helpin’ the kid.Nerd’s smart as fuck.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Ian says.He grabs Mickey, flips him over roughly, so he’s caging Mickey in, staring down at him with hooded eyes.“I seem to have found my second wind.Ready for round two?”

“Ready and waiting, old man,” Mickey replies playfully.

Ian bends down, bites Mickey’s nipple just the right side of painful.“That’s Mr. Gallagher to you,” Ian says sternly.“Mentioning middle school gave me an idea.You wanna be my student?My naughty, belligerent student who needs to be punished?”

“Holy fuck,” Mickey exclaims, hips jerking up on their own accord.“That’s so fucking hot, Gallagher.”

“Mr. Gallagher,” Ian says again. 

“Yes, sir, Mr. Gallagher,” Mickey replies, breathless.Ian smirks down at him.“You kinky fucker.Let’s do this.”

———

It takes Mickey a while to realize how much time he spends alone with Liam in the Gallagher house.Things were pretty crowded when COVID first hit, locking the city down and everyone inside the house.Now Carl’s back to work, and Ian’s found a job at the Amazon Warehouse.Lip’s been isolating in the rental with his family ever since Tami got sick, and ended up testing positive.Debbie’s started her community service.Due to lack of open daycares, she’s allowed to take Franny.She has someone monitoring her from a car while she picks up trash from parks for six hours a day.

Liam’s doing his schoolwork from home.He calls it ‘distance learning’, and Mickey can’t believe the kid is actually still working so hard when he doesn’t have classes to attend.It’s all self-motivated, with pre-taped lectures and online assignments.He video chats with a teacher twice a week, but they are frazzled, trying to meet everyone’s demands without a classroom setting.If it were him, Mickey’d just unplug the laptop and call it good.

Liam’s quiet, and independent, and at first Mickey tended to forget Liam was even home until he padded into the kitchen for food and saw Liam hunched over the laptop.

It kind of becomes their meeting place. They start taking turns making lunches; just grilled cheese or PB and J sandwiches, or warmed-up leftovers.Mickey can’t be sure, but he thinks the kid likes the company.

“How’s the family thing going?” Mickey asks around a bite of pizza pocket.

Liam groans.“This family is messed up,” he says, dropping his head to his hands.

“You just figuring that out?Thought you were supposed to be a genius or some shit?”

“You’re confusing me with Lip.He’s white,” Liam says, deadpan.

“Fuck off,” Mickey says with a laugh.“I know you’re smart.Ian’s always bragging about ya.”

“Yeah?” Liam asks.His face is raw with emotion, reminding Mickey that Liam is still a kid, no matter how mature and self-sufficient he acts.

“Yeah.He’s real proud of you, kid.”Mickey gestures to the laptop.“Fuck, I’m proud of you, too.I’d’ve given up on that online learning crap ages ago.You got dedication.”

“Carl thinks I’m a miracle.I ingested some cocaine when I was a toddler...” Liam trails off, looking at Mickey questioningly.

“Yeah, I heard about that.”

“Apparently the doctors were worried I’d have permanent brain damage resulting in mental delays.”

“They thought you’d turn out a retard,” Mickey states bluntly.“I remember.I was around.”

Liam flinches at the crass wording, but nods.“Not that being above average intelligence has worked out so well for anyone in this family.Both Frank and Lip have genius-level IQs, and neither of them graduated from college.”

Mickey can’t believe he’s about to hand out life advice.“Do better.Learn from what they fucked up on.”

“So don’t be an alcoholic or a drug addict. Got it.”

“Smart ass.” Mickey says, crumpling a piece of paper towel and throwing it at Liam’s head.“You don’t wanna be like Frank.I don’t wanna be like Terry.”

“Burning down your wedding venue was insane.”Liam notes.

“Yeah, but then some cute little fucker found us the perfect honeymoon car and helped save the day.”

Liam purses his lips and gives Mickey a mock harsh look.“I’m not cute.Or little.”

“Fine.So, the family thing?We’re fucking messed up, you said?”

Liam scrubs a hand over his face before looking back at Mickey wearily.“Yeah.Even the first part of the assignment is giving me grief.There are six different family types, and ours doesn’t fit well anywhere.”Liam points to the laptop screen.“I’m waffling between Single Parent and Extended Family.”

Mickey does a quick scan of the indicated families.“I see what you mean.But if I were you, I’d pick Extended Family.No need to give Frank more credit than he deserves.”

“Very true,” Liam says. “That was helpful, Mickey.”

“Jesus, don’t sound so fucking shocked.”

———

Liam corners Mickey for the interview a few days later.“Let’s start nice and easy.You married into the family.Describe your partnership with Ian.”

“Uh...what?”Mickey says.“I thought this would be yes/no type questions.”

“Okay, let’s try a different tactic.When did you and Ian first get together?”Liam’s sitting at the kitchen table, his cell phone placed in between them, ready to record Mickey’s answers.It’s all so official.Jesus, Mickey hopes his dumb fucking answers don’t screw up the kid’s grade.

“Well, that ain’t exactly an easy question,” Mickey admits.“We started hooking up when I was sixteen.Worked at the Kash and Grab together for a while.Didn’t become official until I was eighteen. ‘Course, I was married at the time.”Liam looks at Mickey, mildly horrified.“Maybe just leave that out, yeah?”

“Good idea,” Liam says, nodding frantically.

“So, yeah...I was eighteen.Ian had run off to join the army, then ended up living with Monica for a while.I found him, brought him home.We started living together, here and at my place.”Christ, they were just kids.Children playing house, with a baby to look after.A recipe for disaster.No wonder it all crashed down at Mickey’s feet.

“You’ve been together eight years?” Liam asks.

“Nah.That’s when Ian got his bipolar diagnosis.He broke up with me, I went to prison-“

“Something else I might not mention,” Liam interrupts in a mutter.“Attempted murder of my half-sister.I wonder where that fits into our family dynamics.”

Mickey snorts.“Shit, yeah, don’t put that in.”He gives Liam a worried look.“Think you should pick someone else to do this.DFS is gonna take you away if you use my answers.”

“Give my some credit.As far as the school knows, I’m an upstanding young citizen.I know how to bullshit my way to good grade, Mickey.”

Mickey throws up his hands, exasperated.“Then just make some shit up.Blab on about your perfect dad who takes you fucking fishing, or your pretty mom who bakes fucking cookies and hand sews your Halloween costumes.”

Liam lets out a burst of laughter.“That won’t work.They do know my last name, after all.They know Frank’s my father.They probably just figure I’ve got a bunch of good role models at home, keeping me on the straight and narrow.”He points at Mickey.“Hence why I’m interviewing you.”

“Oh my god, that is so fucked,” Mickey says.“I’m the worst fucking role model.”

“You’re not Frank,” Liam says definitively, and Mickey nods.“And I don’t want to go fishing, but if you wanted to make some cookies, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Mickey shakes his head.“I’ve been watchin’ too many movies lately.Can’t believe people actually live like that, fucking fruit bowls on the counter and homemade school lunches packed in tiny little plastic containers.Steal lunch money from the weaker kids like a normal fucking person.”

“We are so off track.Can we try to finish up before supper?” Liam asks, just a hint of whine in his voice.“So you and Ian broke up.And what?You dated other people?”

Mickey furrows his brow.“You sure you need to know this for the project?”

“I’m just getting an overview of your relationship.I’ll edit most of this down,” Liam assures.He doesn’t want to admit that he’s curious for his own selfish reasons.

“Well, Ian did, I guess.We never actually talked about it too much.”Mickey rubs the back of his neck, looking uncustomarily awkward. “I never really dated no one.Hooked up with people, in prison, and once I escaped.Thought for a second that Ian would come with me.”Mickey’s face grows contemplative.Memories of the border flood his mind, of Ian backing out, forcing Mickey to go to a foreign country on his own after he ditched Damon for Ian.Of Ian’s regretful face and sad eyes, leaving Mickey to wonder what the fuck Ian was regretting, not going to Mexico, or getting in the vehicle with Mickey in the first place.But he also remembers hearing Ian say “I love you,” for the first time.How he fucking cherished that memory, once he had time to calm down and process it.

“How did you end up in prison with Ian?” Liam asks, breaking the spell of memories Mickey is in.

Mickey’s eyes dart around the kitchen, wild, like a caged animal.Fuck, this is embarrassing to talk about.“Heard Ian was in trouble, so I...uh...figured out a way to get myself thrown back in the joint with him.”

“That’s actually pretty romantic,” Liam says, ignoring the glare he gets from his brother-in-law.“And you’ve been together ever since?Well, except for that glittery twink.”

“Ain’t nobody believes me and Barry were actually dating,” Mickey says.

“Byron,” Liam corrects.

“What the fuck ever.”

“So, you were just with Byron to make Ian jealous?That’s kind of immature, isn’t it?”

“No I wasn’t,” Mickey says harshly, before cutting himself off.“Fuck this.I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Ok.That’s fine.I mean, you ended up married to Ian in the end. And the wedding was really nice, Mickey.I think you and Ian are a good match.”

“Thanks, kid,” Mickey says, inhaling deeply.“Look, I’m sorry for snapping at ya.It’s just...there was a time I thought Ian and me were done.He asked me to marry him, but it was just so we couldn’t testify against each other.He backed out.And I realized that he didn’t love me, not as much as I loved him, anyway.”

“He did, though,” Liam says.“I was there, I helped Ian pick out the rings.I saw how crushed he was about you and Byron.He always loved you.”

“I didn’t jump at Byron just to piss Ian off, or to get him back.Don’t want you to think that.”Mickey looks down at his hands, gripping the tabletop.“Didn’t have no where to go.Couldn’t stay here, not after Ian didn’t wanna get married and I broke his fucking leg.Couldn’t go home to my homophobic old man.Didn’t have any fucking money.Where the fuck was I supposed to live, fresh outta fucking prison?”

Liam looks at Mickey, stricken.“I should have realized that.Why didn’t any of us figure it out?”

“You all had your own shit to deal with.I get it.No time to wonder why some guy your brother is dating fucking moved out with a new dude.”

“You’re not just some guy, Mickey.You’re family now.”Liam waves at the phone, still recording their conversation.Mickey almost forgot about the stupid family dynamics assignment.“And family sticks together.We’ll have your back now.And you’ll have ours, right?”

“Yeah of course,” Mickey says. “Jesus Christ.This is the most I’ve talked in my whole entire life.I need a fucking beer.”

Liam stops recording and lets Mickey relax with a beer.He makes them both a pile of sandwiches, and they eat them in relative silence.Mickey’s shoulders gradually drop as the tension bleeds out of his body.

When they’ve finished eating, Liam shows Mickey the different roles a person can have in a family.They decide that Mickey was a Switchboard growing up.In the Gallagher house, Mickey’s taken on the role of Truthteller, although that can change over time.

They are laughing together over Frank’s role as the family Scapegoat when Ian pushes through the back door with a couple of pizzas in his hands.Mickey gets up from the table, grabbing the leftover sandwiches and wrapping them in Saran Wrap before sticking them in the fridge.“You got enough from me to write up that project?” Mickey asks, pulling plates from the cupboard.

“Yeah, I should be good,” Liam says.Relief washes over Mickey’s face.

“It was really nice of you to help Liam out, Mick,” Ian says fondly.He’s got this gooey smile on his face, eyes locked on Mickey.Mickey stares back, smiles, ducks his head as if he’s embarrassed before grabbing a slice of pizza and shoving it into his mouth.

“You got fucking pineapple?” Mickey asks, astounded.“None of you Gallaghers like pineapple.”

“You do,” Ian says simply, still grinning.“There’s a whole hawaiian pie just for you.Liam and I will share the deluxe.”

“I might try a slice of hawaiian,” Liam says, looking a Mickey.“If Mickey likes it, it can’t be that bad.”

———

Liam gets 29/30 on his Family Dynamics Assignment. 

The first person he tells is Mickey.Not just because he’s the only other person in the house.Liam feels like it’s Mickey’s assignment, too.Not only did he agree to the interview, he gave Liam valuable insight on other points he was researching.

“Fuck that!” Mickey says, a furrow developing between his eyes.“Your assignment was perfect.I mean, I didn’t understand some of the stuff you read to me, but it sounded smart and fancy and shit.”He points at Liam.“You need me to talk to this teacher of yours?”

Liam bites back a smile.Seeing Mickey get his hackle up over one lost point is pretty amusing, considering he probably made sport of beating up the academic kids when he was in middle school.“No, that’s still 97%.It was the highest mark in the class.”

“Fucking rights it was,” Mickey nods, crossing his arms.“Saw how hard you worked on that shit.Bet no one else did.”

“There are a few other keeners in the class,” Liam says, trying to sound humble.

“Well, good for you, smarty pants.”Mickey grabs his phone out of his pocket.“Gonna text Ian, see if he can stop off on his way home and grab a cake or some shit.”

For a moment, Liam wants to protest.Those kind of marks are pretty standard for him, and he can’t expect a celebration every time he aces a quiz or assignment.But it feels kind of nice, to have his achievements recognized for once.There’s a warm tugging at his chest, and his face heats up, embarrassed as he says, “it’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah?Well, maybe it should be.”The phone in his hand dings.“Fuck, Ian’s almost home.He says he’ll turn around and get something.Nah,” Mickey says, waving his hand.“I’ll tell him to get his ass home.One of us can run out later.”

“There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about before Ian came home,” Liam ventures a little timidly.

Mickey arches his eyebrows.“Oh, yeah?What’s that?”

“So, I’m not sure if you know this, but there are a lot of different classifications for sexuality, and even romance-“

Mickey cuts Liam off.“I ain’t into all that.Ian thinks it’s cool, picked up the lingo from some faggoty friends he was hanging out with when I was in the joint.Tried to jam it down my throat, but I never gave a rat’s ass.”

Ian walks in the door and plops down on the couch with Mickey as Liam says, “well, your interview got me thinking, so I did some research...”

“Jesus, you’ve been doin’ a lot of research on me.Getting kind of fucking creepy, kid,” Mickey says, his smile negating the harsh words.

“What’s that mean?” Ian asks.

“Heard you called me a psychopath, fuck you very much,” Mickey says, punching Ian hard on the shoulder.“Don’t worry, Einstein here says I’m not.”

“You’ve literally bragged about being a psychopath!” Ian says, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder.

“Doesn’t mean I want my husband to think I’m one.Jesus, Gallagher.”Mickey shakes his head.How fucking hard is that to understand?

“Then don’t act like one, bitch,” Ian mutters, glaring at his husband.“We’re supposed to be celebrating Liam’s project, not putting on a display of domestic violence.”Ian turns to Liam, smiling widely.“29 out of 30, huh?That’s pretty fucking awesome.”

“Thanks,” Liam says, still a little embarrassed by the fuss.

Ian clears his throat and asks, “so what were you guys talking about, when I came home?About ‘Ian’s faggoty friends’?I hope that wasn’t in the project.”

“No,” Liam says slowly, looking over at Mickey.Mickey gives a little nod, so Liam continues.“Mickey’s interview was just really interesting.It got me curious about different relationships, how people fall in love, that sort of thing.And I was just about to tell Mickey I think he’s Demiromantic.”

“And I was telling Mr. know-it-all that those labels don’t mean shit to me,” Mickey says with a smirk, “but that you are kinda into that crap.”

“I’ve heard of Demisexual, which Mickey definitely is not,” Ian says with a snort.“What’s Demiromantic?”

Ian and Mickey both look at Liam expectantly.Liam swallows, and says, “well, it’s someone who does not experience romantic attraction until they have formed a deep emotional connection with a person.”

“Fucking English, please,” Mickey grumbles.

“Romantic feelings?Love, Mickey.You can’t fall in love until you’ve made a deep connection,” Ian says, looking at Mickey with something close to awe.

“Most people piss me the fuck off,” Mickey says gruffly.“Your ass is the only one I’ve been able to stand.”

“Also, that connection can take years to form,” Liam says.

Ian laughs.“Jesus, that sounds like you, Mick.Falling for me for years.”

“Go fuck yourself, hotshot,” Mickey says, his voice close to a growl.

Ian slides closer to Mickey on the couch.“My husband is Demiromantic.He loves only me.”

“My husband is a ginger douchebag who’s about to get his ass kicked,” Mickey bites back.

Ian grabs Mickey’s hand.“For what it’s worth, Mick, I’ve been head over heels for you since we were kids.I used to search for clues, try to decipher everything you said, every smile and look you threw my way, hoping you felt it, too.I may have dated other people, but I married the love of my life.”

Mickey jumps up from the couch, shaking off Ian’s hand.“For fuck’s sake!Enough with the sappy shit.”He rummages around in a backpack sitting by the front door.“I’m borrowing Sandy’s car to go get a cake or something.”

“Can I come?” Liam asks, springing up out of his chair and bounding over to Mickey.

“Yeah, alright,” Mickey says.He pushes the kid out the door before turning around and looking at Ian with a scowl.“I married the love of my life, too.”Mickey shakes his head at Ian’s bright smile.“Too bad he’s a girly bitch,” he calls over his shoulder as he jogs down the front stairs and onto the sidewalk. 

Ian’s head sticks out the door.“Hey!” he shouts after Mickey.“I’ll show you who’s a bitch in bed tonight.”

“Promises, promises,” Mickey says with a grin.He climbs into the drivers seat, turns to the excited boy sitting next to him and says, “let’s go get you a fucking cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my ode to Mickey Milkovich being Ian-romantic.


End file.
